Secrets and Wars
by Sasukarin's tomato
Summary: Después de 6 años Karin regresa para reecontrarse con su familia y su viejo amor, sin imaginar la cantidad de secretos que están por conocerse. Sasuke sabe que esto no puede ser ¿cómo merecerla cuando el es un guardia y ella su futura reina? No pueden y no deben estar juntos, buscará alejarla de su corazón mientras trata de protegerla del peligro que se avecina.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto quien parece no leer su propia historia e inventar cosas de la nada y la historia es mía, en fin espero que le puedan dar una oportunidad a este fic, es el primero que escribo y estoy emocionada porque tengo muchas cosas que escribir , será un long-fic, ¡las sugerencias para mejorar son más que bienvenidas!

Denme una oportunidad Sasukarin fellows,

la portada es de alguna persona talentosa y sin nombre (que encontré en tumblr)

¡VIVA SASUKARIN =)!

Let's get started!

* * *

><p>Tenía 12 años la última vez que había estado en casa, la última vez que había visto a su familia y a sus amigos, 12 años cuando fue enviada al Instituto de Señoritas al otro lado del país. Sus tíos dijeron que era lo mejor para ella, que era tradición y que sus padres hubieran hecho lo mismo de estar con ella. Karin no pudo rehusarse aunque le dolía en el alma dejarlos, dejarlos atrás.<p>

Muchas cosas invadían su mente mientras se acercaba cada vez más al palacio, siempre fue tratada como una princesa y no lo era, por derecho no tendría que ser así, pero su tía Kushina y su esposo Minato la habían adoptado y ante todos se convirtió en una de sus cuatro soberanos.

Estaba tratando de encontrar la forma de renunciar a todo aquello sin romper el corazón de su tía en el proceso.

Cuando por fin llegó sus familiares la estaban esperando, todos seguían tal y como los recordaba, a excepción de su primo que estaba más alto y guapo.

- ¡Karin-chan!- recibió un fuerte abrazo que no tardó en responder- ¡Te he extrañado tanto!, estoy feliz de tenerte de vuelta- la sonrisa en su rostro era tan honesta que llenó de calidez a la pelirroja.

- Yo también Naruto- el ojiazul recibió un inesperado golpe en el hombro- ¡Ni creas que te has salvado! ¡Aún debes pagar por comerte mi caja de chocolates!- dijo con falsa molestia y ambos rieron. El rubio notó como su prima miraba a todos lados buscando algo pero no dijo una sola palabra al respecto.

- Tía, Tío- hizo una pequeña reverencia- que bueno verles de nuevo- ambos sonrieron y la abrazaron al mismo tiempo- Te hemos echado de menos, Karin - dijo su tía.

Tan pronto como terminó la bienvenida Minato se despidió alegando una reunión y Kushina se había adelantado unos pasos para dejar a los adolescentes solos. Karin seguía dirigiendo miradas a todas partes y Naruto no resistió más. -No se encuentra en este momento, pero estará en el campo de entrenamiento después de la comida- en la cara de la chica se dibujó la sorpresa que dio paso a una sonrisa ladina. - ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo estoy buscando?- respondió.

-Apuesto toda mi cena a que sí lo estás, debes haberlo extrañado mucho- ella no dijo nada- deberías ir a verlo, creo que le agradará la sorpresa.

- ¿No le has dicho nada?- inquirió

-No, - negó con la cabeza- casi no pasamos tiempo juntos- había algo parecido al dolor en su voz pero ella no quiso preguntar más.

-Entiendo- dijo la chica.

Se dirigieron al comedor y después de una larga charla Karin se retiró a su habitación y retocó el poco maquillaje que usaba, arregló su pelo un poco y se dirigió al campo donde lo encontraría.

Ahí estaba él, tal y como lo había imaginado, luchaba con otro chico, uno de cabello rojo y ojos extraños, permaneció observando desde la puerta. Ambos estaban teniendo una buena lucha, claro que su viejo amigo dominaba, la mayor parte del tiempo. Estaba embelesada mientras lo veía, no llevaba camiseta, lo que dejaba ver su bien trabajado abdomen y su espectacular espalda, mechones negros se pegaban a su frente por el sudor y cuando venció a su oponente una ligera sonrisa presumida apareció en su rostro , lo que provocó un sonrojo en ella.

Uno a uno los espectadores comenzaron a retirarse hasta que se encontró él solo, vio como lo colocó una pequeña toalla alrededor de s cuello y cuando estaba a punto de acercarse una chica pelirrosa se abalanzó contra él, -_aléjala- _ pensó pero él no lo hizo y Karin se quedó paralizada observando hasta que la chica se marchó, cuando reaccionó y dio la vuelta para irse también.

-¿Karin?- escuchó su voz profunda

- Sasuke- dijo ella

-¿ Qué haces aquí?- había confusión en el rostro del azabache

- Pensé que te alegrarías de verme- musitó- pero me he dado cuenta que estás muy ocupado. . .

-Así es- pronunció mientras secaba su frente lentamente, era estúpido pensar que aquel movimiento pudiera ser así de sexy, dejó un par de mechones despeinados como si acabara de despertar, la pelirroja se sonrojó al imaginarlo así de despeinado después de una noche con ella.

-Soy guardia ahora y pronto me nombrarán capitán y entreno a los otros guardias a veces- ella sonrió, _ no era eso a lo que me refería, ¿qué hay de ella?- _quería preguntar.

- ¿Y bien? ¿no dirás algo más?- la chica hizo un puchero

- ¿Como qué?- para decepción de ella Sasuke se estaba colocando una camisa negra

- ¿Por qué no me cuentas cómo está todo por aquí? ¿Qué pasa con Naruto? ... si me has extrañado- él permaneció en silencio- ¿Me preguntarás cómo me ha ido? ¿por qué regresé? Si he salido con alguien- el azabache soltó un suspiro y se acercó a ella, Karin permaneció quieta, estando tan cerca se dio cuenta que sus ojos a penas rosaban su boca, ahora era más alto, si ella se estiraba un poco podría besarlo.

-Ya habrá tiempo para ello, tengo que irme- se acercó más a ella, levantó su brazo y acercó su mano a su rostro, Karin cerró los ojos esperando por esa caricia, pero nunca llegó, se había arrepentido de tocarla - y tú deberías hacer lo mismo- susurró para darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación, no había respondido y claro que la extrañaba pero ahora mismo tenía que hablar con alguien urgentemente.

* * *

><p>GRACIAS POR LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO =)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Hoy habrá doble capítulo o algo así

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO II<p>

Sasuke abrió la puerta sin avisar y el chico al otro lado de la habitación dio un respingo.

-Ya lo sabes - habló el rubio mientras dejaba de lado unos papeles

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la pared - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?, creí que habíamos hablado de esto antes, sabes que-

Un golpe contra el escritorio -Sé que ya hemos hablado Sasuke y sé lo que puedo y no hacer - volvió a recobrar la postura

- Eso espero, por el bien de todos- respondió-

- ¿Por el bien de todos o por el tuyo?-

-Me voy, tengo que atender algunos asuntos con tu padre

- Te nombrará Capitán en la tarde, espero que sepas lo que eso implica a partir de ahora que ella está finalmente en casa- el pelinegro dijo que sí con un movimiento de cabeza y se fue.

Después de dos días Karin pasaba su tiempo libre leyendo o hablando con Naruto, a penas y veía a Sasuke y cuando lo hacía el chico parecía no conocerla ante los demás, pero a veces, cuando estaban en el mismo salón el rubio lo atrapaba observándola, ella parecía no notarlo.

Muy temprano en las mañanas Sasuke salía a correr en el patio trasero, Karin lo había descubierto por casualidad y planeaba usar eso a su favor, se escondió detrás de una columna y lo observó un buen rato. Su camisa se pegaba a su cuerpo y su respiración se entrecortaba, su pecho subía y bajaba, podría haberse lanzado y tirarlo al piso ahí mismo, pero para su buena suerte poseía de un buen autocontrol (la mayor parte del tiempo).

Tenía que marcharse, estaría todo el día ocupada ayudando en el baile que harían en el Palacio como bienvenida, si por ella fuera, se ahorrarían todas esas trivialidades, pero sus tíos aún conservaban muchas de las viejas tradiciones.

Cortinas, banquetes, bebidas, invitados, música, más decoraciones, ropa, y un sinfín de cosas por supervisar, a demás de la reina estaban sus mucamas asignadas, una chica rubia de ojos azules llamada Ino y otra castaña con el pelo sujeto en dos chongos a los costados, Ten-ten, quienes la ayudarían para _todo, todo el tiempo _ muy a su pesar, se las arreglaría pronto para perderlas un par de veces al día y poder estar sola.

- Karin, querida, ¿has escogido ya tu vestido?- preguntó amable Kushina

- Sí, está por llegar, Ino y Ten-ten harán los ajustes necesarios- aún dudando se atrevió a decirlo-...cambiando de tema, me enteré que el tío Minato nombrará a Sasuke Capitán de la Guardia Real hoy, ¿nosotras asistiremos?- preguntó la ojirubí

- Claro que sí,- la mujer vio su reloj- de hecho ya tenemos que irnos, vamos hija- la joven siguió a la mujer mayor.

- Desde que te fuiste Sasuke dedicó más tiempo a su entrenamiento y ganó el respeto de todos los otros guardias- cuando la reina vio el rostro de la chica rió un poco- puede parecer increíble ¿cierto? Sasuke haciendo amigos, nunca ha sido muy bueno con eso, pero ha tenido personas que lo ayudaron un poco-.

La pelirroja se preguntaba qué personas lo habían ayudado y si su amigo había desistido por fin de aquello que le obsesionaba cuando pequeño, sabía que no sería fácil olvidar algo así, pero él siempre contaría con su ayuda.

Llegaron al salón principal, se encontró con viejos conocidos; Kakashi Hatake, el antiguo maestro de Sasuke, Iruka el profesor de su primo y propio, Inoichi Yamanaka, El señor Nara y su hijo Shikamaru, Tsunade Senju, la más grande sanadora del Reino, también estaba presente el Consejo de Estado conformado por familias de nobles que eran dignos de confianza, estaban alrededor del Rey, Naruto estaba sentado a la derecha de su padre, Kushina tomó asiento a su izquierda y Karin al lado de ésta última. Había guardias formados a los lados, creando un camino el cuál Sasuke atravesaría pronto para ser su nuevo jefe. La puerta se abrió y Sasuke apareció, vestido completamente de negro, con una túnica que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, parecía una especie de bella sombra que la acecharía por siempre. La seriedad que desbordaba su cara no hacía que se viera menos guapo, al contrario, nunca lo había visto así, tan honorable, tan noble y real.

Todos en el salón se pusieron de pie cuando el Rey lo hizo, Minato tomó su espada y se dirigió a Sasuke.

- Uchiha Sasuke, Yo, Minato Namikaze, Señor del Reino Oculto de La Hoja, te nombro a ti, Capitán de la Guardia Real, teniendo como testigos al Consejo y a mis más fieles súbditos, sabiendo que a partir de hoy tendrás que velar por la protección de mi familia y tu reino, aún si ello conlleva al más grande sacrificio- posó su espada en el hombro del joven guardia- ¿Aceptas el privilegio que se te es otorgado este día?- todos guardaron silencio

Sasuke levantó la mirada - Acepto, su Majestad, protegerlo a usted, a su familia y a este reino hasta mi último aliento- bajó la cabeza nuevamente para recibir el espaldarazo final, uno que cambiaría su futuro para siempre.

Karin escuchó toda la ceremonia atentamente, estaba tan orgullosa de Sasuke, él le había dicho que algún día sería el más grande guerrero del reino y hoy veía el sueño de su amigo cada vez más cerca.

Después de terminar con los arreglos para el dichoso baile y de haberse probado su vestido Karin se dirigió a la cocina, tenía hambre y antojo de un pastel de chocolate con crema de avellanas, había logrado librarse de Ino y Ten-Ten (más bien las convenció de dejarla ir sola, habían hecho buena mancuerna y la rubia le había contado un par de chismes del Palacio.)

Al entrar pudo ver a varias sirvientas, ninguna conocida, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con la pelirrosada que se había colgado de Sasuke cuando recién llegó a casa, observó un poco más detenidamente y ahí estaba él también parecía que la chica lo estaba alimentando y algo comenzó a subir por el cuerpo de Karin, sentía que podría matar a alguien en ese momento.

- Tú- dijo con un tono de voz lleno se severidad, la chica volvió algo sorprendida- tengo hambre, prepara algo de comer y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate- no era normal que se comportara así, pero cuando veía a la joven y bella sirvienta tan cerca de Sasuke sentía que algo la poseía, _¿que habrá pasado entre ellos durante todos estos años? _- ¿qué estás esperando? - la de ojos verdes mostró nerviosismo

- En seguida, su alteza- bajó la cabeza un poco

- Muévete entonces- respondió

- No deberías ser tan grosera con el personal- todo el mundo en la cocina enmudeció al escuchar las palabras que salían de la boca del ahora Capitán.

Karin estaba a punto de estallar, ¡habían sido amigos desde que andaban en pañales y ahora se ponía del lado de aquella chica!- no caería en su juego así que lo ignoró

- No se preocupe su Alteza, le llevaré su comida hasta su habitación tan pronto como esté lista

- No,- respondió de inmediato, y la chica esperó por las demás palabras. - Que el Capitán Uchiha la lleve- dijo al fin

- Eso no es parte de mis deberes- la tensión se incrementaba en el lugar con cada palabra que ellos decían.

- Es una lástima para ti, entonces, que sea YO quien diga lo que puedes o no hacer- arremetió la pelirroja para darse la media vuelta...

- Te han enseñado bien, princesa.- dijo sin verla

La forma en la que dijo _princesa _ hizo que su corazón doliera un poco, pero no permitiría que todos ellos vieran lo mucho que le afectaba, levantó la barbilla y siguió su camino sin ver atrás.

Esperó que le diera el permiso de entrar a la habitación, estaba leyendo recostada en su sofá, sola, lo vio de reojo.

-Pensé que no vendrías- dijo, aún recostada

-Usted ordenó que fuera yo quien la trajera, su Alteza- caminó hacia el pequeño comedor

- ¡Déjate de tonterías!- bufó la joven

-Has sido tú quien dejó en claro que tú mandas y yo obedezco.

-Estaba enojada-

- Y no sé porqué- contestó el azabache colocando la bandeja en la mesa, ella se acercó

- ¿De verdad no lo sabes?- él no se movió de su lugar

- Te he dicho que no-

- Estoy enojada, Sasuke, porque parece que has olvidado que somos, que fuimos amigos, me ignoras todo el tiempo y estás siempre con esa chica- sintió un par de brazos que la acorralaron y se vio forzada a sentarse en la mesa

- ¿Eso es lo que te molesta? ¿Qué esté con Sakura?- su aliento acariciaba su rostro, era aún más guapo teniendo de frente esos ojos tan negros llenos de misterios, esos ojos que iban de los suyos propios a sus mejillas y a su boca, donde permanecían más del tiempo necesario, la punta de su nariz rosaba la de ella, su piel parecía tan suave, quería morderle la cara de una buena vez

- ¿Es ese su nombre?- el azabache asintió- ¿y por qué habría de molestarme?- Sasuke se encogió de hombros

- No sé, dímelo tú—sus ojos volvieron a la pequeña boca de la chica

No iba a ceder, él lo iba a decir primero

- Estoy molesta porque deberías estar conmigo, sentados en el patio mientras el sol sale o se esconde, como cuando éramos niños- tomó el cuello de la camisa del capitán- ¿has olvidado eso, Sasuke?

La voz de ella sonaba cada vez más dulce y retadora, tenía que irse y pronto, había límites que no podía pasar...

- No lo he olvidado- tomó las manos de pelirroja para quitarlas de su agarre- Pero ya no somos unos niños, tú eres una princesa y yo el capitán, debes conocer tu lugar y yo el mío- la de ojos rojos no dijo nada y el Uchiha salió de la habitación.

-Todo marcha como lo planeamos, Señor-

El hombre asintió en reconocimiento - Que estén todos listos, la hora se acerca- una malévola sonrisa apareció en sus labios y las dos misteriosas sombras desaparecieron en el pasillo.

* * *

><p>Hola nuevamente, GRACIAS POR LEER OTRO CAPÍTULO MÁS. La portada creo que no lo aclaré la primera vez, es de la talentosa Ly_chan.<p>

Perdón si tardo tanto mi computadora es un completa desastre

Sé que mi historia no es muy buena pero después de lo que paso necesito dejar mi ira a un lado o moriré y la escribo principalmente como terapia, porque AMO el SASUKARIN y estoy obsesionada con este tipo de cosas. El mundo de esta historia...bueno no sé exactamente en qué tiempo está, no es pasado, ni presente ni futuro, ¿Cómo decirlo?, es algo así como una distopía, perdón si les llega a confundir. Sasuke está muy hablador ¿cierto? Pero lo necesito así, también encontrarán un Naruto, Minato y Kushina un tanto más ¿oscuros? Bueno, no serán tan buenos/cálidos como en el manga, pero hay motivos, lo prometo.

¡Tengo reviews estoy tan feliz! GRACIAS A TODAS POR ELLOS

**Sakasu;** no puedo creer que tenga un comentario tuyo, significa mucho viniendo de una de mis autoras favoritas del Sasukarin =) muchas gracias por el apoyo y las palabras de aliento, me han motivado mucho y ningún ss podrá evitar que escriba sobre mi otp, definitivamente se sabrá qué es eso por lo cual Sasuke y Naruto están distanciados, =( pero eso será un poco más adelante, tal vez lo deduzcan por los capítulos, habrá flashbacks sobre ambas relaciones, espero poder corresponder tus expectativas y sigas interesada en la historia

**AriatneNamikaze; **gracias por tu comentario =) aquí está la continuación, lo sé, Sasuke siempre nos pone de malas en cualquier mundo jaja

**Katy; **Qué bueno que te gustó, me pone muy contenta =D! y si lo hay, tal vez no como creen ;)

**Lixy-chan; **aaaaahmuchas gracias por tu comentario, es la primera vez que escribo algo y es un sk fic y que lo ames o pienses que fue bueno me entusiasma mucho mucho muuucho hehe, prometo echarle más ganas para no decepcionarlos, en cuanto las edades, Karin cumplirá 18, Naruto tiene 19 y Sasuke 20

Espero que me sigan dando una oportunidad. ¡ NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!


	3. Chapter 3

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

><p>El sol apenas había salido y Karin ya estaba haciendo calentamiento cuando Sasuke llegó. La chica trató de sofocar la risa que le provocaba la cara de asombro que el azabache tenía al verle.<p>

-No sabía que corrías-dijo en forma de saludo- y mucho menos solo- (si, claro)

Sasuke comenzó a trotar -Estando solo puedo concentrarme-ella lo siguió

- ¿Y conmigo no puedes concentrarte?- el capitán comenzó a acelerar

-Quédate, si puedes seguir mi ritmo-

Y así lo hizo, lo siguió sin perder el paso, después de la quinta vuelta unos cuantos guardias se encontraban arremolinados en el patio viéndolos correr

-¿No deberían correr ellos también?- él no dijo nada hasta que bajó el ritmo de la carrera

-Están muy ocupados viéndote- dijo entre respiraciones

- ¿De qué hablas? -Karin fingió no conocer la posible razón

-¿ Era realmente necesario que trajeras esos shorts tan cortos?-

No había dicho nada cuando la vio en el patio así, le resultaba difícil ya de por si no posar sus ojos en sus largas piernas y por un segundo, cuando Karin tomó la delantera, se planteó así mismo ir detrás de ella para observarla, pero desecho la idea de inmediato, él no era un adolescente pervertido, ella comenzó a hablar. . .

-Si no te gustan, Sasuke- la cara de la chica se iluminó de malicia- me los puedo quitar

El joven casi se atraganta, suerte que ya se habían detenido, de lo contrario estaría en el suelo

- Haz lo que quieras- un apenas perceptible rubor en sus mejillas, la pelirroja rió

-Prometo usar pantalones deportivos la próxima vez- dijo con un guiño

Una parte (en lo más profundo de su ser) no estaba contento con la idea, pero al ver la cara de sus subordinados sabía que era lo mejor, hoy los haría pagar por verla así.

Karin se despidió, tenía que arreglarse para continuar el resto del día. Mientras se alejaba escuchó a Sasuke dar órdenes y las caras de sus hombres reflejaban dolor, hoy darían el doble de vueltas.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos otra vez, esto pues, ¿han visto en los mangasanimes esas pequeñas escenas que salen entre una historia y otra?, creo que se llaman omake o algo así, bueno esto es algo así y probablemente habrá más, no aportarán nada a la historia pero son cosas que también pasan xD.

Por cierto, el patio donde corren es más grande de lo que se imaginan por eso los hombres de Sasuke sufrirán bastante


End file.
